Electrical terminals are known that have a receptacle contact section including a contact-receiving area for receiving a matable contact which includes a resilient contact member and a spring-assist member which are part of the receptacle contact section. These electrical termnals include a main resilient contact member which extends backward and into the contact-receiving area from the front end of the receptacle contact section and which is of a relatively long length and a spring-assist member extending from a rear portion of the receptacle contact section and which is of a relatively short length. The spring-assist member supports the main resilient contact member arm so as to supplement a spring force of the main resilient contact member so that a high contact pressure can be obtained when the receptacle contact section mates with a matable contact.
However, in this type of electrical terminal, since the main resilient contact member is supported at its central portion by a free end of the spring-assist member which is relatively rigid, the effective arm length of the main resilient contact member, which serves as a cantilever, is shortened and, as a result of this, the main resilient contact member is rigid so that the insertion force of the matable contact into the receptacle contact section is substantially increased. In such a case, if the receptacle contact section is plated with gold, the gold is worn through after a few engagements and disengagements so that the useful electrical life of the contact section is shortened. Also, in a multiple connector including many such contact sections, a large force is needed to mate and release the matable connectors.